More Than it Seems
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Its September 1946 and the Second World War has been over for a little more than a year. Almost everyone is happy, but not eighteen year old Isolde Nolien, she wishes it had never ended. DISCONTINUED. Why? There's a serious Sue and some rubbish.
1. Do you Remember?

_**More Than it Seems**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter One**_

**_Authoress' Note: I'm having Ideas like mad! So it may be a while before I actually post this… I had gotten the idea from beepingmop's I Was Once Looking From This Window, and a couple of dreams I've had. Okay well just to note- the girl's name is pronounced ih-sawld. I also got the title from Kutless' song More Than it Seems on the music inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack. So, I suppose I should start the story now._**

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

It was an average day for eighteen-year-old Isolde Nolien. She had just gotten to her dormitory when she saw a letter was sitting on her bed along with a note. She picked it up.

_Isolde, You received a letter in the post today just as I was heading to lunch. I didn't read it, but it looks important._

_- Kimberlyn._

Isolde opened the letter. She'd deal with Kim later. When she opened it, she almost dropped it.

_14 September 1946_

_Dear Isolde,_

_How are you? It seems like I last saw you an eternity ago. I have limited time here, so I had best get to the point. Oh Isolde, You still believe don't you? Please tell me you do, Isolde, Please. The reason that I am asking is because Su's forgotten. I know she has. Moreover, Peter could not even go to America to help her when she was forgetting. He had to go to Professor Kirke's small home to study for an important exam. Lucy and I still believe, as does Peter. I miss you so much, especially now that Su's forgotten. Please write me back. Write to the address I gave you at Professor Kirke's mansion. If you do not have it, it is the return address, I would write it down, but I hear Mum._

_Yours,_

_Edmund Pevensie_

Isolde gasped. Of course she remembered! How could she forget? Before she knew what happened, Isolde was rushed into a flood of memories, names, and people. She had been going to England to stay with Professor Kirke, an old family friend, to further her education.

She had only been there a year, and the Professor was taking in four other children. Isolde wished for America, but she couldn't go back now, it was dangerous enough coming. The memory was so fresh, yet so old. All the same, it was coming back now, there was no stopping it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thirteen-year-old Isolde Nolien sat in the huge library at the Kirke house. The professor had told her some more children would be coming sometime today, and that she look her best. She certainly did. She had on a black knee-length skirt, gray knee socks, a white long-sleeved blouse, a gray cardigan sweater, and pearl earrings. Her light brown hair was done in curls. She saw Mrs. Macready in approaching the house and headed downstairs. When she reached the main entrance, nobody was there, so she stood there and looked around.

Finally, the doorknob turned, and Mrs. Macready came in lecturing the children, two boys and two girls. When the oldest girl reached out to touch a bust, Mrs. Macready exploded.

"_No_ touching of the historical artifacts!" She said.

Isolde had to suppress a laugh, while the younger boy did the same. The older boy tried not to smile, while the two girls looked very frightened.

Mrs. Macready finished her lecture, and left the children and Isolde alone.

The oldest boy came up to her.

"Hello. I'm Peter Pevensie," he introduced himself, holding out his hand. He looked about sixteen.

"I'm Isolde Nolien," Isolde said, shaking it.

"My name's Lucy," The youngest girl said, she had to have been around eleven.

"And I'm Susan," The older girl said shaking Isolde's hand. She looked about fourteen, maybe fifteen.

Peter glared at his brother.

"I'm Edmund," the boy said grumpily. He looked about thirteen.

"Is Mrs. Macready always like that?" Susan asked.

"Only if you're below thirty, but she's never like that to the professor. He's a nice man and all, but he's crazy."

"Like dangerous crazy?" Susan asked worriedly.

"No, no. He's like an odd sort of crazy. Do you wish to see your rooms?"

"That would be great," Peter said.

So, Isolde led them up to their rooms, and went into her own room, the one that she would now share with Susan and Lucy.

"So," Isolde started, "Where do you come from?"

"Finchley," Susan answered.

"I'm from America, and I moved here a year ago," Isolde told them.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"So I could, to quote my mother 'further my education' but with the Air Raids and the ship bombings, I've not been able to visit her."

"We were evacuated," Susan said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Peter entered.

"Look, Isolde, I apologize for our brother's behavior. He's been unmanageable lately."

"It's fine, I was the same way before I moved here."

"You don't seem like you were that way," Lucy started.

"I don't really know what Edmund is like yet, but I was the most ill-behaved girl I know of," Isolde said.

"So what happened?" Susan asked.

"Some strange dreams and talking to the professor. It was odd. I dreamt a lion was talking to me, telling me to behave better, and I told this to the professor, and he must've thought it was real or something. There's something not right with him. As if he knows something we don't."

"That's odd," Peter said, "I've been having dreams of lions lately too."

"As have I, and Lucy said she was too," Susan said.

"I should like to explore tomorrow," Lucy said.

"Is this a fine place for that?" Peter asked Isolde.

"Oh yes, it is. And I can hear you outside of the door, Edmund. You can come in," Isolde said.

The door opened, and Edmund walked in.

"How'd you know I was out there?" he asked.

"I've grown used to this place. I can tell if anyone's listening in."

"Oh," was all that Edmund said.

"Look, let's go to bed. We can explore in the morning," Susan said.

"But it's only…" Edmund started, but Isolde cut him off.

"And if you two boys aren't in your room soon, Mrs. Macready will have a fit when she checks rooms."

So, Edmund and Peter left.

"How'd you do that?" Lucy asked, once they were all in bed.

"I know how he thinks. I told you how rotten I was, he's actually a bit better than me."

"Do let's go to sleep now," Susan said. So they turned off the light and went to sleep.

_**Authoress' Note: Okay, so The next chapter will take place during the book's hide and seek scene. Or the movie's nighttime scene. Whichever you wish.**_

_**Pippa**_


	2. Into The Wardrobe

_**More Than it Seems**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

**_Chapter Two_**

_**Authoress' Note: I'm having Ideas like mad! So it may be a while before I actually post this… I had gotten the idea from beepingmop's I Was Once Looking From This Window, and a couple of dreams I've had. Okay well just to note- the girl's name is pronounced ih-sawld. I also got the title from Kutless' song More Than it Seems on the music inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack. So, I suppose I should start the story now. I decided to make this book based, and skip the Turkish Delight Scene. I'll start after they all go into the wardrobe.**_

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

All of the children stood in broad daylight in the middle of a snowy wood.

"Lucy was telling the truth!" Susan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you, Lu. I apologize," Peter said to Lucy.

"Edmund, what are you looking at?" Isolde asked him, for Edmund was staring at two hills. "Edmund, you can't go there."

"And why not?" Edmund asked.

"Because she's evil!"

"So you were spying on me then?" Edmund asked angrily.

"I wouldn't exactly call it spying. More like I followed Lucy in here and only saw you. Then I saw you meet the witch and I knew she was evil. You do anything, and I'll tell Peter."

"What will Peter do?"

"Peter!" Isolde exclaimed. "Edmund's met the witch and he ate some of her enchanted food!" She grabbed Edmund's hand and ran over to the rest of the group. "Lucy, that's what he was doing when you visited Mr. Tumnus! I saw him."

"You snuck in?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to prove you right. I knew you couldn't be lying."

"She believed me," Lucy told Susan.

"Ed ate enchanted food? How do you know it's enchanted?"

"Because a creepy seven foot tall woman with paper white skin and a cold, cruel voice gave it to him. Plus, look at his eyes."

Peter did so, and found Isolde was right. "What do we do then?"

"I opt to see Mr. Tumnus. Lucy said he had many books, so he might know how to cure him," Isolde said.

"I agree with Isolde," Lucy said. Peter looked at Susan.

"I suppose it's the only chance we've got."

So the five children headed off to Mr. Tumnus' cave. They had put coats on (of course), and when they got there, they saw the door was off its hinges.

Lucy ran in, Peter and Susan following. Isolde walked in, because she didn't know what might be in there.

When she arrived in with Edmund, she saw that Peter and Susan were discussing what to do.

"Mr. Tumnus has been arrested," Lucy told her.

"Well then, you know what we must do," Isolde said, ending Peter and Susan's argument.

"What?"

"Fight," said Isolde simply.

"You _must_ be kidding," Susan started.

"I'm not. We need to find the good side, and fight with them. Otherwise, he could be killed."

"I somehow agree with Isolde," Peter said, Susan glared at him. "What? Who knows what that witch could do to Mr. Tumnus?"

"Let's go then, somewhere, maybe some other Faun will help us," Isolde said.

So they went outside, and what did they find? A beaver looking straight at them.

It walked over to them and said, "Lucy Pevensie?" he was holding a handkerchief in his hand. Lucy jumped a little and Susan's eyes grew wide.

"Y-yes. Why that's the handkerchief I gave to Mr…"

"Tumnus. Yes, I know. Follow me," the beaver said then it set off. Everyone followed.

When at last it stopped, they had reached a dam. There was another beaver outside.

"Mr. Beaver? Is that you? Oh! You've brought _them_." The beaver automatically looked very serious.

"'Ello Mrs. Beaver," Mr. Beaver said, and he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Do come in," Mrs. Beaver said.

So, they followed the Beavers into a rather small house in the dam.

They treated the human children to dinner, and called them Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam.

Lucy asked what had happened to Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver explained.

Isolde really wasn't listening, she was paying more attention to Edmund, making sure he didn't run off.

Isolde was brought back to reality when Mr. Beaver started to talk of Aslan.

"Aslan?" Mr. Beaver was saying, "Why don't you know? He's the King. He's the Lord of the whole wood, but not often here, you understand. Never in my time, nor my father's time. But the word has reached us that he has come back. He's in Narnia at this moment. He'll settle the White Queen all right. It is he, not you, who will save Mr. Tumnus."

"Will we be able to fight with him? There's got to be a battle. She won't give up without a fight," Isolde spoke up.

"'Course there will be a fight, but why do you want to join in, Daughter of Eve?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Because, I've seen her and I know I have to."

"You've _seen_ her?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"She was driving a sledge. She was all things evil and cruel. She didn't see me; I hid behind a snow drift."

"If she'd have seen you, she'd have killed you."

Isolde looked scared about the fact that she'd nearly missed being caught and killed by the Witch.

"So where is Aslan?" Peter asked.

"At the Stone Table. He's already fitted out your army!"

"He has?" Peter asked.

Susan looked at Peter worriedly. "Mother sent us away so we _wouldn't _be caught up in a war."

"I know Su, but," Peter looked over at the Beavers, and then at Lucy, "they need us."

"Besides," Mr. Beaver started. "There's a prophesy;

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of His roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When He bares His teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when He shakes His mane, we shall have spring again._

You'll understand when you see Him."

"When he shakes his mane?" Isolde asked, "Is he a lion?"

"Not _a_ lion, _the_ Lion. The great Lion."

"Oh!" said Susan, "I'd thought he was a man. Is he safe? I shall feel nervous about meeting a _lion_."

"That you will dearie, and no mistake," said Mrs. Beaver; "if there's anyone who can appear before Aslan without their knees knocking, their either braver than most or else just silly."

"We're to meet Him tomorrow," Mr. Beaver said.

"I say, where's Edmund?" asked Lucy, for Edmund was nowhere in sight.

"Has he ever been into Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Y-yes. And he ate some of the witch's food. I knew he was enchanted. I just thought I could handle it on my own," Isolde said.

"Then we must head to Aslan tonight. If he left when I think he did, then he's already halfway to her ice castle," Mr. Beaver said.

Immediately, the children began putting on their coats, and Mrs. Beaver starting taking out sacks, and filling them with food.

Then they set off.

_**Authoress' Note: Okay well I'm just skimming over what was described in the book, so the next chapter will be Aslan's camp. **_

_**Pippa **_


	3. The Rescue

_**More Than it Seems**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Authoress' Note: I'm having Ideas like mad! So it may be a while before I actually post this… I had gotten the idea from beepingmop's I Was Once Looking From This Window, and a couple of dreams I've had. Okay well just to note- the girl's name is pronounced ih-sawld. I also got the title from Kutless' song More Than it Seems on the music inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack. So, I suppose I should start the story now. I decided to make this book based, and skip the Turkish Delight Scene. This is when they rescue Ed._**

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

When they had reached Aslan's camp, they found it glorious. Susan, Isolde, and Lucy were given proper gowns, and Peter was given Narnian clothes.

One day Susan was practicing archery, while Isolde held the gifts Father Christmas had given her. She had gotten a bow and a quiver full of arrows with _Isolde_ embossed on it (the quiver). But she had also gotten a leather bound book and some plain wood pencils without erasers. She wondered why. Lucy had been given a dagger and vial of fire-flower juice, and she was told why. Susan was also told why she had gotten the gifts she received.

"Isolde!" Susan asked, "Are you going to practice or not?"

"I will," Isolde said and got up. She quickly put her book and pencils in a bag, and handed it to Lucy. She got her bow out, strung it, checked the string, and loaded it. When she shot it, she had a perfect bulls-eye. She and Susan had practiced for about an hour when all three of them decided it was time to clean up at the river.

When Susan reached for her towel, she found Maugrim the wolf behind it (with a follower). She, of course, screamed, and she, Lucy and Isolde climbed a nearby tree, but not before Isolde grabbed the dagger that Lucy had dropped.

Maugrim was trying to bite Susan's feet, which were just out of his reach.

"Susan! Your horn!" Isolde whispered. Susan nodded and blew on her horn. Within minutes, Peter was there and fighting Maugrim. Aslan held down the other wolf, and when Peter had killed Maugrim, he let it go.

"Follow him. He will lead you to Edmund," Aslan said to the centaurs, horses, Fauns and other creatures that had crowded behind him. Isolde ran along with a dryad named Lynna.

"You shouldn't be coming, Daughter of Eve," Lynna said to her.

"I know, but it was my fault he ran off. I want to come," Isolde answered and they kept in pursuit of the witch. When they reached the camp, they saw Edmund tied to a tree and a dwarf about to kill him. Isolde got her bow and arrow out and shot the dwarf, who was a little less than a meter away form Edmund.

"Isolde!" Edmund exclaimed, or at least, that's what she thought she heard, he was bound and his voice was muffled.

She ran over to him (there was a fight going on now), and used Lucy's dagger to cut his bindings. A centaur came over to them and told them to get away to the camp.

They did so, but Edmund fell several times, so they were slowed down a bit.

Once they were safely at the river, Isolde allowed them to stop for a bit.

"Edmund, she didn't feed you, did she?" Isolde asked.

Edmund shook his head. Isolde hugged him.

"What was that for?" Edmund asked.

"You're safe."

"We should get going now, everyone will be in bed."

"No. You need to rest. I wish I had something to give you to eat. But I don't. Wait- I know! I saw some apples not far away. I'll go get some." And with that, Isolde left. She was back in a few minutes' time, and her bag was stuffed with something.

She dumped her bag out. Apples fell everywhere.

Edmund started eating, and Isolde picked up her book and pencils that had fallen out with the apples. She began to draw a picture. She didn't even know what she was drawing until she was finished. It turned out to be Edmund.

Edmund was still eating the apples, and now Isolde picked one up, and ate it. When Edmund was finished, Isolde saw him look into the river, which showed him his refection.

"I look horrible," Edmund said.

"You look ten times better than you did back there," Isolde said to him.

"I do?"

"Yes. Plus, you're safe now, and we'll be at camp by tomorrow, so you'll start to look better."

"I suppose that you're right."

"I'm so happy that you're alright!" Isolde sighed, and she hugged him again. This time he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I've been so rotten," he told her.

"You were no worse than I was when I first got to the professor's house. Aslan helped me through dreams."

"He did?"

"Yea," Isolde answered, and she stood up, She grabbed her bag and quiver (which had her bow and arrows in it), and she held out her hand for Edmund, who took it.

They were about to start off, but they heard the walking of hooves in the distance.

"Daughter of Eve, Son of Adam, what are you doing here?" It was Orius (sp?). "You should get back to camp. Stars are bright tonight."

"Alright, thank you. Come on, Ed," Isolde said and then the two started off. She lowered her voice to a mere whisper, "You know what that means? Battle, within two days I'll bet."

Edmund winced. "You mean it? How do you know?"

"I heard Peter and Orius talking about the stars. If they're bright it means battle within a week. Now come on, we're almost there."

When they reached the camp, it was almost time for the sun to rise. Aslan was there.

"Ed, you should go talk to him. I'll go to bed," Isolde told him.

Edmund nodded, and Isolde headed off to the girls' tent.

Once inside, Isolde lied down on her cot, and fell straight asleep. It seemed like only seconds later when Lucy shook her awake (it was actually several hours).

"Isolde! Wake up!" Lucy kept shaking her until Isolde sat up, still in the dress she had been wearing the previous night.

"Where ever were you last night?" Susan asked her.

"Er… I followed the party that went to rescue Edmund."

"Then you know that he's alright!" Susan said.

"Yes, I helped him escape."

"Well let's go see him!" Lucy exclaimed, and she started out of the tent, with Susan and finally Isolde following.

And of course they saw him talking to Aslan. When he came down, Peter, Susan, and Lucy all hugged him in turn, and when he had reached Isolde, he didn't know what to say.

Isolde hugged him, and when she let him go Edmund said, "Thanks for saving me, Isolde."

And Isolde said, "I couldn't let you die there, Ed."

Everyone was saved of an awkward 'What happened?' by a leopard coming to Aslan and announcing that the enemy craved audience.

When the witch came, everyone booed and hissed. When Jadis announced that Edmund's blood was her property, Isolde could feel Edmund stiffen. She grabbed for his hand, and he took it. Then, Aslan asked the witch to talk to him in his tent, and Edmund relaxed a little, but only for a second.

They sat down on the grass, and Edmund started pulling it up. Isolde wished she could say something to comfort him, but she was at a loss. Lucy was crying, Susan was comforting her, and Peter just sat there, looking pale.

At last, the witch and Lion had came out of the tent, and Aslan announced; "The witch has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

The witch said, "How do I know your side of the promise will be kept?"

All Aslan did was roar a very load and frightening roar.

Aslan announced that they had to move camp to Beruna, and everyone started to pack up.

And no one at camp asked Aslan what his side of the promise was.

_**Authoress' Note: Okay that covered quite a bit. The next chapter should cover the Stone Table, and the Battle. Except it will be from Isolde's POV… not anyone else's.**_

_**Pip**_


	4. All is Well

_**More Than it Seems**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Authoress' Note: Please know that I had gotten the idea from beepingmop's I Was Once Looking From This Window, and a couple of dreams I've had, so do not tell me I plagiarized, because, it is, partly based on a dream I had . Okay well just to note- the girl's name is pronounced ih-sawld. I also got the title from Kutless' song More Than it Seems on the music inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack. To let everyone know, I have decided to make this book based and movie based, as well as skip the Turkish Delight and Stone Table Scenes, since we ALL know what happens in those scenes. This is right after the battle, and it is the movie version MIXED with the book version. I hope that clears any misconceptions up ahead of time. Okay, so, on with the story!_**

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

"Where is Edmund?" Isolde asked, interrupting Peter, who had been telling Aslan what Edmund had done; broken the witch's wand, disobeying orders to do it.

"A little behind the fighting line. I should warn you, He was terribly wounded. We must go and see him."

They found Edmund in the care of Mrs. Beaver. He was covered with blood, his mouth was open, and his face was a nasty greenish color. Susan and Isolde gasped.

"Lucy, your cordial," Isolde barely managed to get the words out. Lucy nodded, but she could barely get the stopper open, her hands were shaking so violently.

"Lucy, there are others wounded," said Aslan while Lucy was still looking at Edmund to see if her cordial had had any effect on him.

"Yes I know," said Lucy crossly and then she added, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just meant to see if Edmund gets better," and she got up and she went with Aslan.

"Poor Ed," said Peter. Isolde nodded, unable to say anything. Susan stood up. "I'll go and see if there's anything I could do to help anyone," she said. Peter and Isolde nodded. Susan walked off.

"This isn't your fault, Peter. You know it isn't. Edmund did it himself, no one could've stopped him," Isolde told him, about a minute later, when she found her voice.

"I know, but… I can't help feeling as if I could have, somehow."

"You couldn't have. No one, except maybe Aslan, could've. You know that, Peter. Besides, Su said Ed's had this habit of not doing as he's told for a while."

Peter smiled gratefully at Isolde, who turned her attention towards Edmund, who was coughing. He opened his eyes, and covered his mouth. He then sat up.

"Ed!" Isolde exclaimed and then she hugged him fiercely, not minding that she was getting her gown covered in blood. Edmund hugged her back with the bit of strength he had left. "Edmund, I'm so glad that you're okay! When will you learn to do as you're told?" She could feel Edmund smiling. Then she realized how little strength Edmund had, and let go of him. She kissed him on the cheek. Edmund slowly put his hand to his cheek, to where she had just kissed it.

"What was that for?" He asked, smiling. Isolde shrugged and smiled.

"I'm going to go find Su and tell her you're up, Ed," Peter said, and then left.

"Ed, you need to change. Can you get up?" Isolde asked him, concerned.

"I think so." Edmund tried to get up. Isolde stood up, and offered her hand, which he took. She walked him to his tent, where his trunk was. Isolde left him there, to change into her own clothes.

Isolde selected a rose pink colored gown with gold trim. She quickly changed into it, put her bow, arrow, and quiver up, and got down her leather messenger back that held her book and pencils. She had written quite a bit in it since she had started. Then she headed back to Edmund's tent.

Edmund was already out and waiting for her. When he saw Isolde, he smiled.

"Let's go back to Mrs. Beaver. She'll have been wondering where we went," suggested Edmund.

"Alright," Isolde said, and she started off.

"Wait," Edmund said, Isolde went back to him. "Isolde, thank you, I mean it. Without you here, I probably would be dead, or at least covered in blood. I want to give you something." Edmund handed her a small wrapped box. Isolde opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace, a gold chain with another gold chain in the front attached to a circular emerald pendant.

"Oh, Ed! Thank you so much!" Isolde said, and she kissed him on the cheek. She put the necklace on. "Come on, Lucy might be done by now." Isolde said, and walked with Edmund to where Mrs. Beaver was. Susan and Peter were there, waiting for them.

"Ed! Where have you been?" Susan asked, worried.

"Isolde helped me get to my tent so I could change, and so I wasn't covered in blood."

"Oh. You're alright?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, Lucy's cordial must work fast. Speaking of Lucy…" Edmund trailed off. Lucy was running up to them.

"Ed! You're alright!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and clean. Thanks to you and Isolde."

Isolde smiled.

Lucy saw the necklace Isolde was wearing. "Ed, did you give that to her?" she asked.

"Yes, as a thank you present," Edmund told her.

"Oh. Look! Aslan's coming!" Lucy turned around, and sure enough, the Lion was making his way to them.

"Edmund, Adam's Son, kneel before me," Aslan told Edmund, who did as he was told. Aslan then knighted Edmund. Everyone cheered and agreed that Edmund was someone who deserved it (he did, after all, break the witch's wand).

_**Authoress' Note: Okay well this is one of my rather shorter chapters. Hopefully, most will be longer. Okay well, Just wanted to say… I made a story outline, so I know for sure what's coming up… So next chapter for sure is the coronation of the Pevensies. And maybe a bit more… you'll find out soon enough.**_

_**Pip**_


	5. Coronation time!

_**More Than it Seems**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Authoress' Note: Please know that I had gotten the idea from beepingmop's I Was Once Looking From This Window, and a couple of dreams I've had, so do not tell me I plagiarized, because, it is, partly based on a dream I had . Okay well just to note- the girl's name is pronounced ih-sawld. I also got the title from Kutless' song More Than it Seems on the music inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack. To let everyone know, I have decided to make this book based and movie based, as well as skip the Turkish Delight and Stone Table Scenes, since we ALL know what happens in those scenes. This is the coronation of the Pevensies, and it is the movie version MIXED with the book version. I hope that clears any misconceptions up ahead of time. Okay, so, on with the story!_**

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

The royal coronation was a grand event. Every loyal Narnian was there. Isolde dressed in her best gown, forest green square-neck with a gold trim.

Edmund and Lucy looked like they were the happiest two. Peter was happy as well; just worried that he might not be a good ruler. Susan, well, she was Susan. She was worried about all the things that could go wrong. Isolde was happy as well. She knew she didn't need to be a queen to be happy in Narnia. She knew that all she needed was her friends, and she'd be happy.

At the feast, Lucy had asked if Isolde could sit between her and Edmund. Peter, who was in charge, agreed, so Isolde sat at the high table. Isolde, Edmund, and Lucy spent the feast talking with each other.

When it was over, Edmund asked to see Isolde alone. Isolde nodded and he led her out to a balcony on the west tower. Once there they found that they were looking at the Western Wood.

Isolde gasped. Edmund smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Isolde nodded, Edmund continued, "Lucy showed me this right after we got here. She found another with an amazing view of the Eastern Sea. Isolde, I came here to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I wanted, to ask if, er, you would, er," Edmund gulped, and looked down at the ground, "I wanted to askif, if, youwouldlet- let -letmecourtyou?"

Isolde lifted Edmund's chin up. "I'm sorry, Ed. What did you ask me? You were mumbling."

"Would you, let me, court you?" Edmund asked (gulping during the commas).

Isolde looked overjoyed. "Of course I will!"

Edmund smiled. Isolde kissed him. Then she looked at him. "Come on, we have to announce our courtship."

So the couple walked down to the ballroom and asked Peter, Susan, and Lucy to come to the balcony.

"Isolde and I are courting," Edmund said. Peter and Susan smiled happily. As for Lucy, she said, "I knew it!" which made Edmund, Isolde, Peter, and Susan laugh.

"We've got to announce this, you know. Let's go to the ballroom," Susan suggested.

"She's right. You two are alright with that?" Peter asked.

Isolde and Edmund nodded.

Peter led the way to the ballroom, Susan and Lucy following, and lastly Edmund and Isolde. Peter called for everyone's attention, which was readily given.

"May I announce that our own King Edmund is courting the lovely Lady Isolde?" Peter said. Everyone cheered. Isolde and Edmund smiled.

Everyone had a grand time at the ball, and everyone regretted when it was over.

After everything was cleaned up, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Isolde, and Lucy went to the main library. Peter waited for everyone to sit down at one of the big, gothic tables. Then he began to talk.

"I had some ambassadors come up to me tonight. There was one Archenland ambassador, in particular, who asked for our alliance. He serves King Lune, the King of Archenland. We got to talking, and the ambassador, Lord Gav, asked if Prince Corin might come here for a bit. He has neither siblings nor friends, and the king and Lord Gav agree that this might do him some good. Prince Corin is nine, almost three years younger than you, Lu. I told him that I would back to him tomorrow, as I had to know what all four of you think. So should he come?"

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed, "I should love to meet another human here."

"I agree with Lu. He has no siblings, and no friends, so I would hope he could come here," Susan said.

"I think it's a good idea. We need to form alliances, so what better way is there to start then help their prince?" Edmund said.

"I think it's rather splendid," Isolde agreed.

"It's settled then," Peter said, "tomorrow I shall tell Lord Gav we will be glad to let Prince Corin stay here. I can see everyone is tired, so why don't we go to bed now?"

Everyone agreed then Susan, Lucy, and Peter went to bed. Edmund and Isolde stayed for a bit and talked.

By the time they were finished talking, they realized it was nearly midnight.

"We should go to bed, Edmund," Isolde said.

"Then, may I walk you to your chamber?"

"Of course you may."

So Edmund escorted Isolde to her bed chamber and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Night Isolde," he said to her.

"Good night, Edmund."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Authoress' Note: I have a bit of a challenge. **_

_**Our World Challenge:**_

**_Create A Jill/Eustace story set in our world. It doesn't even have to be romance. It just has to have Jill and Eustace in it in our world. IT MUST HAVE THE WORDS "OUR WORLD CHALLENGE" IN THE SUMMARY!_**

_**Besides that, I have to say, this probably will be my shortest chapter. The next chapter will skip a few years. Seven to be exact. **_

_**Pippa**_


	6. Corin

_**More Than it Seems**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Authoress' Note: Please know that I had gotten the idea from beepingmop's I Was Once Looking From This Window, and a couple of dreams I've had, so do not tell me I plagiarized, because, it is, partly based on a dream I had . Okay well just to note- the girl's name is pronounced ih-sawld. I also got the title from Kutless' song More Than it Seems on the music inspired by the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe soundtrack. To let everyone know, I have decided to make this book based and movie based, as well as skip the Turkish Delight and Stone Table Scenes, since we ALL know what happens in those scenes. This is the coronation of the Pevensies, and it is the movie version MIXED with the book version. I hope that clears any misconceptions up ahead of time. Okay, so, on with the story!_**

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

When Prince Corin came, everything was in top condition. Peter said they must make a good impression. So when Corin came in, he gasped in awe of the place.

However, the initial awe wore off in minutes. He then went over to Edmund and said, "You look like a chap who loves a good ride. Can we go horseback riding?"

Edmund looked at Peter, who nodded.

"Wanna come, Isolde?"

Isolde smiled. "Only if I can ride a horse by myself. I know how to ride."

"It's a deal then. Come along Prince Corin. I'll take you to the stables, so we can find a horse for you to ride."

"Corin," the prince corrected.

"Alright, well Corin, do let's go now, or Peter mightn't let us ride," Isolde said cleverly.

Corin headed outside, Isolde and Edmund following.

"How'd you do that? Seriously. I wouldn't have thought of that," Edmund said.

"You didn't," Isolde replied.

"Are you two going to lead me to the stables or not?" Corin called from about twenty feet away.

"Yes," Edmund called back.

The two walked up to Corin, who was waiting.

On the way to the stables, Corin asked, "Are you two courting?"

"Yes," Isolde answered.

"For how long?"

"Since my coronation," Edmund replied.

"Why?" Corin asked.

"Because. Now stop asking questions," Edmund said.

Isolde glared sharply at him. "Don't mind Edmund, Corin. We're courting because we really like each other."

"Really?" Corin asked.

"Yes," Edmund replied.

"That's gross! And how old are you two?"

"Thirteen," Isolde and Edmund answered together.

"Well, I'm almost fourteen," Edmund added. "Just another month."

"And I'll be fourteen in three months," Isolde answered.

"I'm nine and I still think that's gross."

"You'll grow used to the idea as you get older."

"Then I don't want to get older."

"You will, no matter if you want to or not. A lot of things are beyond control," Isolde said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I had to leave my mother in America, back where I came from. Edmund had to leave his mother as well, in England, that's where he came from."

"Why?" Corin asked.

"There was a war. A horrible, horrible war. A war between so many different countries it was so hard to count how many. All because of damn Hitler. Hitler was this man who killed people just for what they believed in. He was insane."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he was evil," Isolde answered, as Edmund was really worked up.

"Oh. Can we ride now?"

"Yes," Isolde answered.

So they rode the dumb horses (the ones that couldn't talk).

Corin sped up along the path, Isolde and Edmund lagged behind.

"Ed, I think 'damn Hitler' was a bit strong for a nine-year-old."

"I learned the word damn when I was five."

"So did I. Still, Corin's a neighboring prince. So tone it down a bit. Alright?"

"I suppose. But would 'bloody Hitler' have been better?"

"It would have better fit Hitler."

Edmund smiled.

"Are you two gonna ride or not?" Corin called from the front.

"We are!" Isolde called back.

She and Edmund pushed their horses to a canter and caught up with Corin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they got back to the castle two or so hours later, Peter jumped on them.

"Where were you three?" Peter asked, though Edmund and Isolde could see it was worried-older-brother-and-guardian-Peter rather than angry-and-frustrated-High-King-Peter.

"Riding, Peter. Calm down," Edmund said.

"Yes, Corin made us ride forever," Isolde said.

"Alright. But next time, don't be gone so long."

"Not without planning it and telling you," Isolde answered.

"Good. Now go to bed. Corin looks as if he could pass out."

The three nodded and went up to their rooms (Isolde showed Corin where his room was) and went to sleep.

_**Author's Note**: Wow! I haven't updated since April! Well you know the drill. Review and I'll update._

_Pippa_


End file.
